el juego del destino
by puolen
Summary: ¿cuando fue que comencé mi odio por los humanos? yo solía ser uno de ellos egoísta vulnerable y altruista, yo, odio, si me odio por lo que solía ser Ya de por si Es bastante hipócrita de mi parte odiarlos más cuando todavía siguen los sentimientos humanos en mi interior. Kagome ya no es lo que solia ser por culpa de la perla


Disclaimer: bueno yo creo que ya todos saben que manga y él anime inuyasha no son de mí autoría sino de la mangaka rumiko takahashi, la historia completamente hecha con mí imaginación.

Capitulo 1: El recuerdo de un ayer

¿cuando fue que comencé mi odio por los humanos? yo solía ser uno de ellos egoísta vulnerable y altruista, yo, odio, si me odio por lo que solía ser Ya de por si Es bastante hipócrita de mi parte odiarlos más cuando todavía siguen los sentimientos humanos en mi interior.

Estaba a punto de graduarme el sentimiento de felicidad no podía surgir en mí todos mis seres queridos menos mis amados amigos y... inuyasha estaban allí mirándome rebosantes de alegría, habían pasado tres años.

Aquella ultima vez en que los vi Cuando el pozo devorador de huesos se sello y la esperanza de volverlos se volvía cada vez un sueño más lejano y solo quedo resignarme y darse por vencida

una molestia se alojo en mi pecho haciendo que arrugara sin querer el ceñó Hace mucho pensé que este día seria el más feliz de mi vida cuando por fin terminara mis estudios y podría estudiar una carrera la cual quisiera, ahora ante mis ojos solo parecía un día normal igual al resto, igual a los últimos tres años desde que volví

Después de que el pozo se sellara inuyasha desapareció junto con el pozo, los días después de aquel pase días enteros esperando que este volviera al lugar donde antes se encontraba este con la esperanza de que reapareciera junto con inuyasha

\- kagome higurashi

Me pare de mi lugar para recibir el tan ansiado diploma, observe a mi mama, el abuelo y a souta

mostraban grandes sonrisas hacia mí, lo único que pude hacer fue corresponderles con una sonrisa no radiante como las de ellos pero llena de sinceridad

Algo en ese instante me perturbo. El ambiente era acogedor, lleno de gritos de triunfo de los estudiantes recién graduados, pero ¿Por que me sentí tan fuera de lugar? me quede paralizada antes de llegar a recoger el diploma solo era yo en un segundo plano podía casi sentir los a leteos de unas aves ala distancia y percibir un segundo como horas y las horas en semanas Un miedo me recorrió mi espina dorsal alertándome de algo que antes no podía percibir, la sensación de claustrofobia se presentaba en mi y las ganas de querer salir del lugar me llamaba respiraba entre cuatro paredes que se cerraban a mi alrededor reduciendo cada vez más mi espacio -. No me siento bien - la sensación de inseguridad me alerto - quiero irme a casa.- pero.. ¿donde esta casa?-. Susurre levantando mi mirar estaba inmóvil en el escenario del instituto con el diploma apenas tocando mis dedos quería salir de allí

El sonido de gotas caer y golpear con brusquedad el suelo hizo que mis brazos se posicionaran a cada lado de mi cuerpo rígido y sin movimientos, el que antes el diploma callo a mis pies el eco resonó entre esas paredes

-. Aquí no está lloviendo.-

el suelo se desvaneció como si aquella palabra hubiese sido el más sucio tabú condenándome al más frio de los infiernos, los rostros de mis amigos y familiares que antes se encontraban llenos de gloria ahora se desvanecían como si ellos nunca hubiesen estado allí, mis ojos se van cerrando y no distinguen nada más que la oscuridad

han pasado 2 décadas desde entonces

-hace mucho que deje de pensarte inuyasha.- Dijo en voz baja la chica de cabellos negros reviviendo los recuerdos que sin bien desearía olvidar no podría. Cuarenta y cinco años han pasado

desde aquel dia que vio a sus amigos

era más que seguro que los años les habían tomado la factura -. La próxima vez que los vea, serán almas .- la luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Se acercaba la hora de ir a por el alma del que una vez fue su amigose tomaría la molestia de juzgar si merecía entrar más allá de las puertas del cielo

En exactamente en una semana seria, no se sentía mal por este hecho el de arrebatar el alma del ya viejo monje por que este ya estaría muerto al momento de ella llegar por su alma. El amanecer no tardaría en llegar haciendo que la chica tomara nuevamente su camino observaría la ultima semana del monje y juzgaría si el monje es merecedor de entrar a las puertas del paraiso.

La semana del monje paso normal sus amigos no sospechaban que los días del monje se iban acabando poco a poco el monje ya lo sabia sus días se iban como el agua entre sus dedos. Ocultándose en las sombras la pelinegra sujetaba una guadaña más alta que ella misma

El momento había llegado.

No alcanzo a percatarse que algo o alguien mantenía fija su mirada en ella viendo cada paso que daba hasta llegar al ya muerto monje

\- ¿quien eres?.- Dijo el nombre ella no se dio la vuelta solo siguió observando como el monje abandonaba su cuerpo terrenal quedando solo el solo su alma confundida.

-.ya está muerto.- Esas palabras despabilaron al hombre que fue corriendo donde se encontraba el cuerpo ya sin latidos del hombre

-¿que has hecho? ¿quien mierda eres?!.-

decía el hombre bastante enojado y eufórico desenvaino la espada que colgaba en sus caderas dispuesto a atacar A la mujer que mantenía su rostro cubierto por un velo negro - No es de tu incumbencia mitad demonio.- no miro atrás no era su deber explicar que estaba pasando siguió su camino aunque su deseo era mirar atrás y correr a los brazos de aquel medio demonio aquel que le causo gran sufrimiento y días de desvelo

-, ¡maldita!.- antes de que el medio demonio pudiese ver donde se había metido el demonio que tenia enfrente este ya había desaparecido y lo único que se sentía era un suave aroma familiar.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraba inuyasha estaba la pelinegra cansada y ojerosa el velo negro que cubría su rostro callo, la luz del astro mayor toco su piel por primera vez en años se sentía reseca y para nada tersa. Años atrás se hubiese espantado de verse así. El sonido de un arroyo cerca llamo su atención, camino entre la espesa yerba que creció en torno a este sin importar que su vieja ropa se dañara hay lo observo

Su rostro antes radiante se encontraba completamente cambiado Piel reseca, sus perlas antes luminosos como el cielo azul habían tomado el azul del mar, labios secos y agrietados recriminando el hecho de haber sido besados solo una vez. «Lagrimas cansadas»

acerco su rostro a la masa de agua y lo sumergió el contacto fresco agua desvaneciendo los rastros de cualquier impureza que quedara en su rostro, sus labios ardían producto de la re sequedad un tono carmesí se notaba en sus labios

El alma del monje se quedo atrapada en este mundo

Y una tormenta se acercaba pero eso no la detendría con su cometido.

El medio demonio no sabia como reaccionar aquella figura que se había desvanecido en el aire era tan le recordaba a alguien, que ya no recordaba su aroma era tan diferente a las féminas que llego a conocer fascinante, excitante y encantador ¿su aroma o la intriga de ver su rostro? no estaba seguro pero algo si era cierto ella le recordaba a alguien.

-¿quien era?. Susurro el medio demonio viendo donde la chica de cabellos negros había desaparecido.

-¿Quien era quien?. Pregunto kikyo

su "pareja" quien veía indiferente al medio demonio desconociendo el hecho del por que su pareja estuviera así.

\- nadie.- solo eso dijo para que kikyose creara una interrogante ¿por que esta así? ¿quien es la persona que ha logrado cautivar a inuyasha? decidió no seguir preguntando sobre la intriga de inuyasha.

La lluvia era muy sofocante para la ex sacerdotisa, se encontraba fastidiada el alma del monje se encontraba desaparecida era estúpido no lograba encontrar lógica era imposible que el alma del monje sé allá ido.

Movió la guadaña creando un pase almundo que no esta ni en este ni en el otro, si no en el limite de estos .

si lo has leido y te ha gustado me encantaria que dejaras un comentario para animarme y seguir el fic.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
